I'm Sorry To Inform You
by BlueEyedPrince
Summary: We all know Cody didn't get into Yale, but what if Zack had got involved. My take of Graduation on Deck. NOT TWINIST/NO SLASH


**I needed to say good bye to Zack and Cody in the way I wanted to and this is what I came up with. This is nothing to do with Zack and Mayas break up, it focuses on Cody's story line so please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the suite life on deck otherwise this would have happen ;)**

* * *

><p>I'm sorry to inform you<p>

**Cody's POV**

I stumbled back on to my bed, the Yale letter still fixed in my hands. _I'm sorry to inform you…_ the 5 words I have dreaded reading since I can remember are right there in front of me.

"I'm sorry man." Woody sends me a sympathetic smile. I try and return it but fail. I turn my back on him, burying my head into my pillow and let the truth swallow me up. Everything I have ever done was leading to this… rejection. My life is over.

**Zack's POV**

I lean on the smoothie counter, taking in what has been my home for the past 3 years. I remember the day I got this job; Cody wasn't to impressed I maxed out his card.

I scan the room searching for empty cups when I notice Bailey looking down at her watch with a worried expression on her face. Hey, didn't Cody say something about Yale letters and Bailey. Oh right that's it he and Bailey were planning to open them today at, what was it, 4:30? Yeah that's it 4:30. I remember him asking what shift I was on. I glance up at the clock above the counter, 4:37. That's odd, Cody's never late. Seeing as not busy I head over to her.

"Hey Bailey." She jumps back a bit before looking up at me. "Oh hey Zack, have you seen Cody." I shake my head. "No, sorry."She sighs and fiddles with the unopened letter on the table "Do you think I should open it?"

"Maybe, but I sure Cody will be out soon."

"Yeah, I'll just wait."

I glance over Baileys shoulder and noticed Woody standing by the hot tub. "Hey Woodster, over here." I waved at him. He flashes me a weak smile and walks over. "Hey Guys."

"Hey Woody, you seen Cod…"

"No" Woody snapped back at Bailey. "Calm down she was only asking where Cody w…"

"I don't know ok, so stop asking." He throws his hands in the air and turn his back on us. "Woody, are you ok?" I place my hand on his shoulder, turning him back round.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be, I'm happy, your happy, Cody's happy, I mean it's not like he didn't get into Yale." He laughed nervously and continued ranting, but I couldn't hear him.

_It's not like he didn't get into Yale. _

"Woody did Cody open his letter." I ask in a serious tone. "What" His voice came out all high and squeaky. "Pft…no."

"Woody" I stared at him. He nervously began to scratch the back of his neck. "Um… yeah, yeah he did." His body language changed. He looked at my in sympathy and I knew what was coming. "He didn't get in." I heard Bailey gasp in the distance as I turned out of the sky deck, heading straight for Cody's cabin.

Z*C*Z*C

When I reach his room I already know what Woody said was true. I could hear Cody crying from the other end of the hall. I know I need to take caution from here on in. I gently tape my fist against the cold frame of the door. "Cody."

Nothing. I knock again. "Cody its Zack."

I can hear him think about whether or not to answer. I lean against the door frame, resting me head on the wall next to it. "Come on Codes, please open the door."

A few muffled sounds later and I'm face to face with my tear stained brother.

**Cody's POV**

I hear a knock at the door "Cody". It was Zack. I close my eyes. I can't let him know I didn't get in to Yale, he'll think I'm pathetic. He knocks again. "Cody its Zack." I can tell he already knows but I just can't let him see me like this. "Come on Codes, please open the door." I sigh. I'll have to speak to him someday. I pull myself of the bed and open to door.

Zack looks at me and weakly smiles. "Hey." I smiled back, holding my tears. "Hey." We stand there looking at each for what seems like hours. I couldn't take it any more. I collapsed into my brothers arms. He rapped his arms around me, "Shhhh, hey its ok." He glided me over to my bed, shutting the door behide him.

Weak, pathetic, worthless.

"No Zack, it's not ok." I push him away from me and get off the bed. All the emotions I have been bottling up over the past through begin to surface. "Yale was all I had, I was finally going to be recognised for something I had done, not for something you had done," his eyes lock with mine.

"Cody I …"

I ignore him. "For 18 years it's been Cody your brother's amazing or Cody isn't Zack the best."

"Codes"

"I tried, I really tried to me as good at you, I even let Kirby teach me football but I just messed that up."

"Cody, shut up"

"This was the one thing I had. You were finally going to proud of something I did. You would finally accept me as me, but I guess not"

"Cody, listen t…"

"I'm nobody. Weak. Pathetic. Worthless"

"CODY." I shut up. Something in Zack voice scared me. He looks me dead in the eye before he turns and leaves slamming the door behind. I blink a few times and sigh, I guess he really doesn't care. I feel the tears begin to run down my face again. I fall on my bed as the same three words run around my head.

Weak, pathetic, worthless.

**Zack's POV**

I slammed Cody's cabin door behind me. I never knew he felt this low about himself. I guess I haven't helped over the years. I enter my cabin and collapse onto the bed. They must have made a mistake. Cody is the smartest person I now, I just don't get it.

I open my laptop and go to the Yale home page. They don't deserve someone as intelligent as Cody but it's his dream and he deserves to be happy. I search the website till I found their number. I grab my phone and type the number in and bring it to my ear. I squeeze my eyes shut. _This has got to work_. I hear it ring a couple of times before a women answer. "Yale university front desk, how may I help?"

"Can I speak to the administration desk please." There's a long pause, with the odd sound of rustling paper, until she replies. "Who may I ask is calling?"

"Zack Martin, my brother applied to go to your university." She ruffles some more paper, "Are, yes, I'll pass you through."

"Thanks." After a few seconds a man picks up. "Hello, umm Zack was it?"

"Yeah, that's me". More ruffling paper. "I believe you said your brother applied to come to Yale, is that correct?" I nod my head before realising he can't see me "Yes, Cody Martin." There's a long pause, the occasional sound of something typing rings down the end off the phone before he speaks again. "Martin, Martin, ah yeah Cody Martin, umm it's down on are system that he was rejected." _Yeah tell me something I didn't know_. "Yes that's why, I'm ringing. It's just I think you made a mistake. Cody is the smartest person I know. He's worked all his life to get into Yale. He's creative, outgoing and…" I feel tears sliding down my face. I can't believe after all these years everything he had worked for was taken, just like that. They have got to change there minds. I take a deep breath and continue. "and he would do anything to go to you collage. I can't think of anyone better suited for Yale than he is. And I'm his twin, I should know."

Silence. No typing, no ruffling paper. No nothing. "Thank you for your call Zack."

Then the long, empty hung up tone sings out the phone.

**Cody's POV**

_Later that night_

I wonder down the boat and out onto the sky deck. The stars are shining and the sea is calm. It's after curfew so it's pretty quite. I know I'm not the one to be out past curfew but I don't care about the perfect record anymore, what use was it anyway. I look out over the water. Everything seems so peaceful now. I close my eyes breath in the cold, salty air.

'_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, just how wonderful life is while you're in the world'._My ring tone breaks the silence.

_Who would be calling me at this time?_ I pull my phone out off my jean pocket. _Unknown number. _I heisted but I recognise the number. I hit the green button and bring the phone to my ear. "Hello".

"Is this Cody Martin?" It was a man; I'd say mid 20's. "Yes, speaking, who is this?"

"It's John Holten, I'm in charge of administration at Yale university." My heart starts racing. Why was he calling me? "I think we made a mistake and would like to offer you a place at our university in the fall, if you are still willing to come." I can't believe it, "Yes, yes. Oh my, thank you, thank you so much." He laughs. "Please don't thank me thank your brother." And with that the phone line went dead.

Zack. A smile spread across my face as I rushed off to see my twin.

**Zack's POV**

I toss and turn, desperately trying to go to sleep but all that's going through me head is Cody. After everything we've been though, after everything we've done he still feels like he is worth less than me. I stare up at the black ceiling, taking in everything that has happened.

A knock at the door distracts me from my thoughts.

I get up and open the door, only to be greeted by a hug. I'm slightly taken back but soon enough I realise its Cody and return the hug. "Thanks Zack." Cody whispers as he pulls away. "For what" he laughs and enters the cabin. "You know what." He smiles and hops on the spare bed. I stare at him blankly. "No, I really don't." He shakes his head. "Yes, you do." I continue to stare at him. He sighs, shakes his head and laughs. "Yale phone, told me they reconsider my application." With no hesitation and pull him back into another hug. I feel him smile into my shoulder. He pulls back and looks at me. "I best gets some sleep." He turns and heads over to his cabin. "Yep me to, night little bro." He laughs.

"Oh and Codes, there are many thing I'm not but I am proud of you, and always will be. Where ever you go and who ever you become I will always love you" He smiles at me and I know he is going to be ok.

"And I will always love you too, Zack."

_- The End –_

* * *

><p><strong>Please if there are any grammar mistakes, which I'm sure there are, ignore them. I do try my best but I miss a few<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it, I'm very proud of this one, tell me what you think good or bad that's fine.**

**Ali out :)**


End file.
